Beso o tortazo
by gabomon01
Summary: Fanfiction de "The Loud House": Lincoln Loud elabora un plan para que su hermana Luan se enamore de Clyde, el mejor amigo de él. ¿Será algo fácil? Y si lo logra, ¿se arrepentirá después? "The Loud House" es propiedad de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom.
1. Luan y yo

1\. Luan y yo

Ahora que el calor ha reemplazado al frío, es notoria la mejoría del ánimo en la casa Loud. En especial para Lana, quien ha retomado sus juegos sucios en el patio familiar.

Me refiero a su retorcida costumbre de crear un charco y lanzarme bolas de lodo. En una familia en la que yo soy el único niño junto a diez hermanas, me convierto en blanco automático de sus juegos. En efecto: Lana vio cuando apenas iba saliendo a leer mis cómics, y eso le bastó para declararme su objetivo. La sonrisa que me dio era aterradora.

Mientras yo me escondía tras un árbol para evitar ser bombardeado, vi a mi hermana Luan acercándose, con una pila de artefactos para fiestas infantiles en brazos. No era un buen momento para regresar de su trabajo.

—No tiene caso huir, gallinita... Sal de ahí —amenazó Lana, mientras daba una forma perfectamente esférica a una masa de lodo.

—Oye Lana, ¿podrías considerar una tregua? Es que...

—¡Demasiado tarde, esta amiguita te quiere conocer! —fue la respuesta que recibí y la que menos quería escuchar. Pero las cosas todavía no se complicaban lo suficiente. Dando un swing completo a la hora de lanzar la bola mugrosa, Lana dio un pequeño resbalón en el lodo del suelo, el cual bastó para que el misil se alejara de mí... Y se dirigiera hacia la inadvertida Luan.

El tiro iba sumamente rápido, pero aun tenía una oportunidad de evitar algo peor.

—Oh no, ¡cuidado, Luan! —exclamó Lana, mientras yo echaba a correr hacia la futura víctima. Luan se detuvo al escuchar la advertencia, y apenas moviendo su cabeza, intentó encontrar la fuente del peligro. Pero sólo me vio a mí, saltando frente a ella y recibiendo la bomba de fango justo en la boca.

La pobre Lana no dejaba de manifestar su arrepentimiento. ¡Linc! ¿Estás bien, viejo? ¡Lo siento mucho!, decía, mientras la boca me sabía a rayos y la vergüenza me impedía levantarme del suelo. Cuando dejé de pensar en lo mucho que odio la primavera, logré ver el rostro anonadado de Luan, quien había puesto su abultada carga a un lado cuando descubrió lo que pudo sucederle a ella.

—¡Linky! ¿Te sacrificaste por mí? ¡Eso es asombroso! ¡Habría sido un gran problema si se enlodaran las cosas de mi trabajo! —y prosiguió, mientras me tomaba del brazo izquierdo— Levántate, me siento profundamente obligada a agradecértelo de una forma especial.

Al ponerme de pie, escupí buena parte del lodo que casi trago. Eso la hizo sonreír.

—¡Muchachito! ¡Cuida ese vocabulario, estás hablando puras porquerías! —exclamó, y su risa inundó el patio, mientras me halaba con alegría hacia adentro de la casa.

Rayos...

Un par de horas después, tras una larga sesión de gárgaras con enjuague bucal, estaba llenando mi boca con algo casi igual de dañino que el lodo, pero muchísimo más delicioso. Así es: Luan me invitó a Burpin' Burger, y una enorme LardBall Steak Burger era atrapada entre mis dientes.

—Ni te imaginas lo exitosa que fue la rutina nueva. Lo que sugeriste la otra vez funcionó de maravillas. ¡Estuvo genial! —comentaba ella, mientras gesticulaba con sus brazos. El combo que eligió seguía intacto, en cuanto que el mío se desvanecía a una velocidad absurda. Escuchar su animada conversación era la mejor música para gozar de mi comida chatarra favorita.

—¿Te refieres a lo que sugerí la otra vez acerca del Señor Cocos? —dije, mientras recordaba lo insatisfecho que se veía el muñeco con la rutina original. Tomé un buen sorbo de soda mientras ella seguía contando su experiencia.

—Eso mismo. Hasta la mamá del cumpleañero casi escupe la bebida al reírse. ¡Eso habría sido algo digno de captarlo con mi cámara! Se habría convertido en la escultura de fuente más fea del mundo.

Esa imagen mental causó efecto en mí, y fui yo quien terminó expulsando la bebida.

—¡A eso me refiero! ¡Ya la riegas, hermanito! —fue su comentario final antes de unirse a mi carcajada.

Como ven, disfruto mucho pasar el tiempo con Luan. Es alguien con quien es imposible pasar un momento aburrido. Aunque por desgracia, terminé recordando que la felicidad de su compañía desaparecía en una fecha cercana. En su día favorito del año.

Hablo acerca del primero de Abril, el Día de los Inocentes. Esa malvada celebración creada con el único propósito de convertir a la humanidad en víctimas de los bromistas. Y tenemos una justo en nuestro grupo familiar: la dulce Luan L. Loud se transforma en un monstruo durante esas larguísimas y dolorosas veinticuatro horas. Créame, no es algo agradable ni siquiera de recordar.

Es por eso que envidio de forma inimaginable a Lori, la mayor de todas mis diez hermanas. Pasará esta semana fuera de la casa Loud, visitando a la tía Ruth. Una semana entera. ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? ¿Por qué no yo, por ejemplo? No exagero al decir que la tía con sus pies callosos (que incluyen un dedo extra), sus gatos y su comida vomitiva son algo mejor que lo que se puede vivir aquí en el Día de los Inocentes. Pero tenía que ser alguien capaz de llevarla en auto adonde fuera necesario en una emergencia, y eso me descarta.

No quería que ese día llegara. Ese día en que Luan se transformaría en algo horrible.

—¿Tú, callado? O estás pensando en tu amada Ronnie Anne, o te estás atragantando -comentó de repente mi hermana, lanzando una mirada inquisitiva.

—P-perdona, estoy saboreando cada bocado. Eso es todo —mentí.

—Yo creo que es lo otro. No sientas pena por eso. —contestó, y tomando un aire más literario, casi como una poetisa, añadió: —El amor nos transforma. Nos pone de cabeza, a tal grado de querer cambiar y ser mejores.

En lo último que dijo tenía una enorme razón.

—¿Has estado enamorada alguna vez, Luan?

Ella me miró en silencio, sonriendo con serenidad..

—Así es. Algún día te daré los detalles.

Y le dio el primer sorbo a su bebida.


	2. Idea descabellada

2\. Idea descabellada

A Clyde tampoco le agradaba demasiado la ausencia de Lori.

—Deberías estar contento. Ya puedes visitar la casa sin que termines convirtiendo el piso en un charco de sangre —le comenté camino a la escuela, buscando animarlo.

—¡No es eso! —respondió Clyde. ¿Y si en su ausencia se olvida de mí?

—No exageres. Lori no podría olvidar algo que se desangre con frecuencia ante sus ojos.

—¿Eso crees? ¿He creado una imagen indeleble en mi amada? —exclamó, con una alegría ingenua.

—Pues claro. Una muy fea.

Y se le borró la sonrisa.

—Pero... Claro está que puedes venir a casa cuando quieras, sabes que mis demás hermanas adoran tu compañía —dije, tratando de enmendar mi metida de pata.

—Gracias. Linc. Y dime, ¿crees que Leni me pueda ayudar con un proyecto que se me ha ocurrido?

—¿Leni? —respondí, sin tener ni idea de qué podría ser.

—Es algo meramente artesanal. Sé que su talento con el grabado de madera es excepcional. Yo no soy capaz de crear nada artístico con ese material.

Le creo. No olvido cuando intentó crear un busto de Lori con palillos de dientes. Todos lo elogiaban por su interpretación artística de El Grinch.

—Tranquilo, amigo. Yo hablaré con ella. ¿Me dirás cual es tu proyecto?

—Temo que por ahora no. Pero lo verás algún día. Esta vez busco causar el impacto de una sorpresa. — dijo con absoluta confianza, antes de acabar resbalando con una cáscara de banana y estrellándose en el suelo. Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraba de pie. Maltratado, pero de pie.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Tengo entrenamiento! —exclamó hacia la nada, y sin verse nada bien.

—¿Seguro? Ese chichón...

Clyde sacudió su cabeza, y pareció funcionarle: Se veía más consciente tras hacerlo.

—Al cien por ciento. El hecho de que Luan me haga esa broma con frecuencia es beneficioso a largo plazo.

Escuchar ese nombre me hizo preguntarle algo a mi amigo.

—Clyde, ¿Qué opinas de Luan?

—¿Que qué opino de tu hermana?

—Sí. Por eso de las bromas que te hace.

—Pues creo que es genial. Es divertida e inteligente, y es una excelente compañía, por lo menos en 364 días del año, si entiendes a qué me refiero. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Por nada. Curiosidad. — respondí, mientras tomaba la decisión de lograr un año entero de felicidad. No pude disimular mi sonrisa cuando un plan empezó a surgir en mi mente... Y lo hizo con dos palabras: "Luan y Clyde".

¿Qué tal suenan esos dos nombres juntos? Raro, ¿verdad? Pues no tanto. Ambos son personas muy valiosas para mí, y que se llevan de maravillas. Mi hermana dijo que el amor nos transforma (y tras el incidente de Hugh, se lo creo). Si alguien le robara el corazón, hay una enorme posibilidad de que su malvada tradición anual desaparezca, o en el peor de los casos, se haga mucho más leve. ¿Y por qué Clyde? Porque la acepta con su naturaleza cómica, e incluso, la admira. Y si voy a dejar que una de mis hermanas tenga novio, tiene que ser alguien noble como él. Sin mencionar que así podrá dejar de sufrir por Lori. ¡Ya basta de eso!

La única forma de empezar era reuniéndolos a ambos.

La parte de Clyde ya estaba prácticamente lista. No tuve que idear nada para que viniera a casa. Leni había accedido a ayudarle en lo que fuera necesario, y de lo que, por desgracia, yo aún no sabía nada de nada.

—¡Hola, Claude! ¿Qué tal? -dijo ella.

—Es "Clyde"... Bueno, ya empiezo a acostumbrarme.

—¡Ah, Clyde! Me gusta más ese nombre —respondió mi hermana, guiñando el ojo. —Pasa, quiero mostrarte algo que estoy haciendo. Lo tomó con entusiasmo del brazo, y lo llevó hacia adentro, subiendo las escaleras.

Yo me separé de ellos y busqué a Luan. La encontré rumbo a la cocina.

—Oye Luan, ¿vas a cocinar?

—Es correcto. En la última fiesta descubrí que la crema de las tartas no tiene la consistencia que necesito. Y con gusto te explicaré en qué consiste el problema.

En serio, no sé cómo hace para hacer chiste con todo.

Leni pasó a toda prisa junto a nosotros, todavía halando a Clyde, pero iban en dirección hacia afuera de la casa.

—¡Oopsie!, olvidé que lo tenía afuera —nos comentó sin detenerse, y un poco sonrojada.

Tanto Luan como Clyde se vieron mutuamente a los ojos durante un segundo.

—¡Hola, Luan! ¡Adiós!

—¡Hola, ratón sin cola! —respondió ella, disparándole con un dedo. Entonces se dirigió nuevamente a mí.

—Acompáñame; serás mi asistente esta vez.

Ya en la cocina, ella se puso el delantal y me pidió unos ingredientes: Crema de leche, azúcar glas y esencia de vainilla. Colocó la crema en un recipiente pequeño y empezó a buscar algo en la alacena... Presumiblemente, la batidora.

—La clave, según averigüé, es batir la crema a velocidad mínima. Tardaría unos seis minutos. Es posible que Papá me haya dado ese tip antes y yo lo haya olvidado con el tiempo.

Decidí plantar una semilla.

—Alguien me dio un consejo similar una vez, ¿y sabes quién fue? Clyde. Es muy hábil en muchos campos.

Luan se detuvo por un instante.

—Clyde es un buen chico. Y afortunado de tener dos papás talentosos. —comentó ella.

—Y más afortunado por ser mi amigo, y tu amigo. —respondí, con una sonrisa que, espero, no haya resultado muy fingida.

Luan estrelló una de las puerta de la alacena. Mi falsa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de susto muy sincera. ¿La habré molestado?

Ella gruñó de furia, y dijo: —¡Rayos! Juraría que aquí estaba esa batidora. ¿En dónde corchos está? ¿Acaso alguien la tomó?

Una voz ceceante vino desde las escaleras: —Mil disculpas, hermana. He sido yo quien la tomó prestada un instante.

Era Lisa. Usaba unos guantes de hule; en el izquierdo tenía un mechero Bunsen portátil, y la batidora en el derecho. Tan serena como siempre, entregó la batidora a Luan, quien no se veía nada entusiasmada con la presencia de mi segunda hermana más pequeña.

—Muy oportuna... Me conformo con que no la hayas utilizado en estudios de popó.

—No creo que sea conveniente discutir el tema de mi investigación —contestó Lisa, desviando la mirada en forma sospechosa. —Pero sí creo que debería alejarme de la cocina de inmediato. Veo que están manipulando hidrato de carbono, alias "azúcar glas", mientras sostengo mi mechero. La oxidación en ese tipo de azúcar más una pequeña llama puede liberar su energía calórica, y dar comienzo a una reacción en cadena que inflama rápidamente.

Al vernos parpadear en silencio, Lisa tuvo que traducir.

—Si ese polvo se mezcla con aire y fuego, hace explosión.

Luan y yo retrocedimos del susto. Lisa se alejó tranquilamente, mientras decía: —Que alguien me recuerde qué fue lo que aprendí de mis hermanos mayores.

—¡A caminar! —le reclamé a mi hermanita supergenio, pero ya no estaba a la vista. Luan enjuagó las cuchillas de la batidora (por si las moscas) y minutos después ya estaba batiendo la crema a velocidad mínima. Ya se veía sonreír de nuevo.

—¡Cielos! ¡Casi armamos aquí en la cocina un buen reventón! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Entiendes?

Sí entendí, pero no me voy reír por eso.

Al final, la crema batida quedó mejor de lo que esperaba. Dulce y con una consistencia más firme, más agradable al paladar. Pero sabemos que mi hermana sólo necesita que se vea bien en la cara de alguien.

—Ya que tienes lista una crema tan buena, podrías aprovechar para hacer un postre rápido.

—¡Buena idea! Yo sé hacer uno de frutas que te gustará. —respondió ella.

—Lo decía por Clyde. Estoy seguro que él adorará lo que tú le prepares.

—Claro. Ya sé que él tiene buen gusto. Llámalo. Comeremos los tres.

Excelente...


	3. Hora del postre

3\. Hora del postre

Hace como un año, durante el amanecer, yo dormía felizmente, soñando como sería mi boda con Cristina. Justo a la hora de "poder besar a la novia", sonó el despertador, pero a un volumen al que no debería estar sonando. Molesto, estiré el brazo para apagarlo... Y justo en el botón encontré un buzzer, que me lanzó una fuerte descarga eléctrica en la mano. De mala gana, me puse mis pantuflas, sin darme cuenta de que alguien les había puesto rueditas, como patines. Así que al ponerme de pie, perdí el control de inmediato. Me fui hacia adelante, sin poder detenerme. Lo curioso es que alguien había dejado la puerta entreabierta, para que no me impidiera salir del cuarto, pero que al salir dejara caer desde arriba una gran tabla que tenía escrito "BUENOS DIAS". Eso me detuvo, con gran dolor.

Y todo eso pasó en un primero de Abril.

No tengo idea de cómo fue que recordé algo tan molesto. Quizás fue por la enorme tabla que Leni y Clyde tenían en el patio de la casa. Yo seguía sin tener una idea de lo que planeaban.

Ella se veía entusiasmada como siempre. La vi con su eterna sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

—No te preocupes, Clyde. He hecho algo similar antes. Pero el perrito se movía mucho.

—Por favor, Leni... No me compares con un perrito. ¿Al menos era bonito?

Cuando ambos notaron que me acercaba, me resigné a seguir en el misterio acerca de su proyecto.

—¡Clyde, amigo! ¿Me acompañas un momento a la mesa? Hay algo que te puede gustar.

—Te lo agradezco, Linc, pero antes quisiera explicar unas cuantas cosas a Leni.

—Yo creo que mi hermana comprenderá. ¿Verdad, Leni? —dije, tomando a Clyde del brazo.

Pero ella no tenía mucho ánimo de interrumpir la plática.

—Oye... No te vas a ir ¿o sí? Aún no termino de contar lo del perrito —respondió, un tanto nerviosa.

—Él regresará, te lo garantizo. Y le contarás esa linda historia con todos los perritos que sean necesarios.

Leni volvió a sonreír, y empezó a dar pequeños saltos juntando las manos. —¡Sí! ¿Le puedo poner más perritos? ¡Me gustan!

Y nos saludó mientras Clyde y yo nos alejábamos hacia el interior de la casa.

—Leni es muy amable. Ojalá no se moleste porque la estoy haciendo esperar.

—No se enfadará; tranquilo. Además, te gustará mucho lo que Luan ha preparado para ti.

Clyde sonrió.

—Déjame adivinar. Es una rutina de comedia. ¡Será genial! ¿Habrá popcorn?

—No, ni por cerca. Es algo que ella te preparó con mucho cariño.

—¿Con cariño, dices? ¿Estamos hablando de tu hermana Luan, verdad?

Cuando por fin llegamos a la mesa, ella le había puesto un mantel diferente, y sobre él vimos tres vasos de vidrio, de esos largos y estilizados. Tenían trozos de banano y kiwi, con unas moras azules y frambuesas encima. Todo sobre una cama de aquella deliciosa crema batida. La "cereza en el pastel" no estaba en ningún postre: Luan mantenía puesto el delantal con el que preparó la crema, pero ahora, se había puesto una cofia de mucama en su cabeza, y con una pequeña reverencia dijo:

—Pueden pasar a la mesa, caballeros. Postre de crema, para la crema y nata.

Y contuvo una risita.

Mi amigo se sentó de inmediato.

—Muchas gracias, Luan. Cuánto detalle... ¿Celebramos algo?

—Celebramos que tenemos una estatua nueva en la casa —respondió, señalándome con el dedo. Yo me había quedado inmóvil, sorprendido por los detalles inesperados. La mesa se veía bien. Los vasos se veían bien. Y Luan...

—¡Ejem!

La oí carraspear. Me senté rápido y un poco avergonzado. Pero analicé la situación, y me di cuenta de lo favorable que era. Comencemos por los asientos. Era la mesa de los adultos: Yo me senté al extremo (en el mismo asiento en que entoné la Canción de los Frijoles) para que ellos dos quedaran sentados uno frente al otro. En segundo lugar, el aspecto de Luan. Estoy informado de sobra de que todos mis compañeros de escuela consideran atractivas a mis hermanas mayores. Y aunque la comediante nunca se propone resaltar por su imagen, hoy ha demostrado que tiene su encanto natural. Y por último, Clyde. No termino de sorprenderme por lo bien que se desenvuelve a la mesa con gente mayor. Estoy seguro de que a ella le gusta el flujo de la conversación que tienen. Sólo falta afinar un par de detalles.

No. Charles no es uno de esos detalles. El perrito está llorando a la par mía

Luan detuvo su plática con Clyde y se dirigió a nuestra mascota. —¡Charles! No creas que me olvidé de ti, perrito. Ten, fruta y crema batida para que no te sientas abatido. ¡Jajajaja!

En efecto, le mostró un pequeño recipiente con una versión más pequeña de nuestro postre. Charles se veía feliz: varios ladridos entrecortados y el meneo de su colita lo confirmaban.

Los ojos de cachorro que Clyde puso al ver la escena eran más enternecedores que los del verdadero cachorro. —¡Lindo perrito! Espero que disfrutes el postre tanto como yo. Lo hizo una chica extraordinaria, después de todo.

Mi hermana sonrió. Y yo también. Y Lucy tamb...

¡Ayyyyy!

Todos los presentes dimos un salto en nuestro asiento. Nunca entenderemos cómo hace Lucy para surgir de la nada. A propósito, vi mal: Lucy no había sonreído.

—Buen provecho. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto pasar a nuestro gato negro por aquí? Lo necesito para jugar a los rituales de brujería.

—No, Cliff no ha pasado por aquí. En verdad no me sorprende que esté huyendo esta vez —respondí.

—Suspiro... Veré si Luna sabe algo al respecto.

Se marchó despacio, con una delicadeza que no tiene a la hora de presentarse.

La verdad era que Cliff estaba ahí, pero ninguno de nosotros lo vio entrar. Salió de su escondite poco después de que Lucy se retirara. Aun sin que lo notáramos, se acercó a Charles, atraído por el bonito postre que Luan le preparó. Al parecer, también se le antojó. De seguro Cliff lo trajo hacia sí con una de sus patas, y Charles reaccionó con un gruñido suave, lo suficientemente sonoro como para llamar la atención de Geo, el hámster.

—Esto sabe exquisito. —comentó mi amigo — ¿Saben que es lo que más me gusta? La consistencia de la crema. Firme, pero se deshace en el paladar. ¡Peeerfecta!

Era mi turno de opinar.

—Vaya, Clyde. Tu paladar es tan sofisticado como tu gusto por la comedia. Y Luan, él supo apreciar la consistencia que buscabas en la crema ¡Ustedes dos hacen un buen equipo!

Los ojos de ambos se enfrentaron mutuamente. Hubo un silencio que para mí no era incómodo. Esa tensión que yo tanto estaba disfrutando fue rota por una pequeño postre que pasó volando entre nosotros, y por Cliff, saltando tras el vasito como nunca ha perseguido un ratón en su vida.

—¡Rayos, Cliff! —grité en mi frustración. Ninguna mascota iba a interferir en mi plan para terminar con las bromas pesadas... ¡Nada lo haría!

Charles saltó a la mesa, asustando a mis compañeros de plática y derramando el postre de Clyde en su camisa. Luan se asustó un poco, pero luego sonrió.

—¡Habría sido mejor si me hubieras dicho que te querías echar otro postre!

Y se rió de Clyde.

—Charles... ¡Ven acá! —exclamé con furia. Me puse de pie, y al dar el primer paso, la esfera en la que Geo corre pasó bajo mi pie. Un mal momento. Perdí el equilibrio y caí al suelo. Cliff pasó sobre mi cabeza, aferrando el vasito en su hocico. Geo dio la vuelta hasta alcanzar a Cliff, y saltando, golpeó el vasito y lo separó de su boca. Pero alguien más se unió volando a la batalla: Walt el canario, quien con una mirada furiosa iba decidido a atrapar el postre en el aire... ¡Y lo logró! Por desgracia, Charles, había saltado y le mordió la cola. Walt lanzó un graznido, más de susto que de dolor, y el vaso se soltó de su pico. Girando en el aire, lo vi como tonto mientras derramaba su contenido sobre la cabeza de mi hermana. Ella dejó de reír.

Clyde reaccionó: —¡Linc, Luan! ¡Ya les ayudo!

Me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, mientras Luna entraba al comedor.

—¿A que se debe este escándalo, hermanitos? Necesito silencio para escribir una balada.

—Pregúntale a las mascotas —respondí. Los cuatro animales se habían detenido con cierto grado de vergüenza a ver a Luan, y mis palabras los asustaron más.

—Hablaré luego con ustedes, Scary Monsters*. Primero ayudaré a mi hermanita.

—Rayos... —comentó Luan, sin alguna pizca de diversión en su rostro. Luna le retiró el vasito de la cabeza.

—Tranquila, Living Loving Maid**. La cofia recibió casi toda la crema batida. Aun así, tu cabello...

—Espera. Aún no...

Luna no esperó la indicación de Luan. Ya había tomado el elástico con el que formaba su coleta, y de un tirón, lo retiró. El largo y castaño cabello de mi hermana comediante fluyó en un suave movimiento, como si las olas del mar rodearan su tierno rostro. Ella giró la cabeza para reclamar a Luna, pero no emitió ni una palabra. Luego, nos vio a nosotros. Toda aquella escena parecía irreal, como si fuera un comercial de champú. Un comercial hermoso.

Pero claro está que no soy yo quien se debe enamorar, sino mi amigo.

—¿Viste eso, Clyde?

—Sí... Oye, ¿por que será que me empiezo a sentir como si fuera un robot descompuesto?

NOTAS SOBRE CANCIONES REFERIDAS POR LUNA:

*"Scary Monsters" : canción de David Bowie.

** "Living Loving Maid": canción de Led Zeppelin.


	4. El ligue extraordinario

4\. El ligue extraordinario

Todo aquello que pasó cuando sólo íbamos a tomar un postre de frutas fue inesperado.

El recuento de los daños es: El comedor desordenado y sucio, cuatro mascotas castigadas, nuestro invitado usando una de mis camisas anaranjadas (nos tomamos una foto para comprobarlo) y una hermana que tuvo que lavarse el cabello de nuevo.

Supe que todo había resultado bien, a pesar de toda la destrucción, esa misma noche cuando Clyde me llamó a través del walkie-talkie aludiendo un código amarillo.

—¿Código amarillo? —pregunté de inmediato— ¿Una pandilla de mapaches rabiosos te atacó y te empujó a un charco lleno de pirañas radioactivas?

—B... Bueno, en realidad no recuerdo si ese era el código amarillo. Es sólo que he estado pensando mucho en Luan. Su color favorito es el amarillo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, es su favorito. ¿Y por qué has estado pensando en ella? —dije, esperando oír la respuesta que necesitaba.

—Me pareció que se veía muy bonita con el pelo suelto. Y fue bastante adorable durante la hora del postre. ¿Por qué crees que esté actuando así?

—Qué bueno que lo preguntas. Justo antes de llamarte a la mesa, estuve charlando con ella, y me dijo que le gustabas mucho. Y se supone que no debí habértelo dicho, pero soy tu amigo... Creí que te gustaría saberlo.

(No me digan mentiroso... Díganme LinCupido Loud)

—¿Yo le gusto? ¿En serio? ¿Y qué crees que deba hacer ahora? Porque si Lori se entera...

—¡Ah, por favor! ¿Tienes una chica grandiosa que está atraída hacia ti, y piensas más en la que te ignora? Yo que tú le pediría una cita a Luan.

—¿CITA? Digo... ¿La palabra con C? ¿Y cómo sabes que no lo terminaré estropeando todo?

Respiré hondo e invoqué mi tono de voz más convincente.

—Lo sé perfectamente. Si algo has demostrado es que sabes mucho más de modales y de comportarte con adultos que yo. Y estoy más que seguro que sabrás como conquistarla con tu elegancia. No te rindas antes de haber iniciado la batalla. Pero hagas lo que hagas, sé intenso como ella.

Al dejar de hablar, no oí respuesta alguna en un largo rato. Por fin, él contestó:

—Gracias por tus palabras, amigo. Me has dado una buena cantidad de autoestima como para animarme a invitar a tu hermana. La saludaré mañana mismo cuando llegue a ver a Leni. ¡Cambio y fuera!

¿En serio? Eso fue más fácil de lo esperado. Supongo que poseo un alto poder de convencimiento... O lo que dije fue con cierto grado de... ¿sinceridad?

Seguí pensando en lo mismo a la mañana siguiente.

Justo después del desayuno, antes de salir a la escuela, oí un estruendo proveniente del ático. Decidí ir a ver, sólo deseando que no se tratara de mapaches, o de entrar al rincón oscuro. O de mapaches en el rincón oscuro. Subí las escaleras despacio, y alcancé a distinguir una silueta femenina de espaldas recogiendo un sillón caído. Se le notaba prisa y la intención de no provocar otro ruido similar. Apretó el asiento del sillón con ambas manos, y con lentitud. Pero el asiento se levantó de forma súbita, como impulsado por un resorte.

—¡Rayos! Ahora no... —dijo ella. Esa vocecita era de Luan. Volvió a presionar el asiento, mientras decidí bajar despacio, sin ser notado. Un paso en falso me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hasta abajo, justo encima del desafortunado Cliff. Del susto, al gato no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que arañarme.

Luan se asomó desde arriba: —¿Linc? ¿Tropezaste con la escalera? ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Descuida... Solo estaba jugando con Cliff y...

—Levántante, debemos ir a estudiar. Vámonos. —agregó, y me ayudó a levantarme.

Ella no se veía ni sonaba natural. Ocultaba algo importante allá arriba. Tenía que averiguar algo al respecto.

—¿Estás preocupada por algo? Creí que al verme tirado, arañado y peleando con un gato dirías algún chiste cruel.

—¿Yo? ¿Decirte, por ejemplo, que otra vez te habían engatusado? No sería capaz de burlarme de tu desgracia —comentó, alejándose sin voltear. Se burló de mi desgracia otra vez.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes? —tuve que decirle a Cliff para borrarle la sonrisa.

Ya en la escuela, aproveché el recreo para seguir discutiendo con Clyde lo de su cita con Luan.

—¿Y entonces, Conquistador? ¿Listo para ganar el corazón de una chica linda?

—No, pero la plática de anoche me ha animado mucho. Necesito idear una cita genial que le encante a tu hermana. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

—Pues a ella le gusta el cine. No sé si habrá una buena comedia que puedan ver juntos.

Una voz femenina (pero muy tosca) nos interrumpió.

—¿Cine? ¿Quién paga por ver una estúpida película?

Era Ronnie Anne.

—Hola, Ronnie. ¿Sabes de alguna película en cartelera que le guste a una chica? Clyde piensa invitar a alguien.

Mi amigo se intimidó con la dura mirada que Ronnie le lanzó.

—Un momento... —respondió ella, y dirigiéndose a mí, agregó: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí, debilucho? ¿Acaso supones que soy de esas tontas que se emocionan viendo algo mientras pierden su tiempo sentados junto a un chico? Si fuera de ese tipo, con seguridad ansiaría que me invitaran a a ver "Midget Jones"cuanto antes.

Y tomándome por la camisa, concluyó: —Estoy libre esta noche. Llegaré por ti. Tú pagas.

Sonrió con picardía, me soltó, y se alejó.

—Bueno, parece que se convirtió en una cita doble. Y nos dio una buena sugerencia.

Clyde exclamó sorprendido: —¿Así de fácil es ligar? ¿Funcionaría con tu hermana si me auto-invito al cine?

—No lo creo. Terminarías yendo sólo. Prueba con tu caballerosidad mejor.

—En ese campo soy insuperable. Me gusta esa idea. —comentó, disparándome con los dedos.

Tras la plática, pasé el resto del día pensando en lo que Luan ocultaba en el ático. Y creí adivinar de qué se trataba. Estaba preparando un sillón de broma. Parte de sus planes para el Día de los Inocentes. Ya faltaban sólo tres días y no había logrado que mi hermana iniciara un noviazgo. Tenía que meterle más potencia a la siguiente fase del plan: La cita.

Esa tarde, Clyde volvió a reunirse en el patio con Leni para seguir con su proyecto secreto. Intenté ver lo que hacían, pero la madera estaba semicubierta por un toldo, como evitando a los mirones.

—¡Hola, Linky! —dijo con alegría mi hermana, cincel y martillo en mano. —¿Te gustaría ver el proyecto secre...

—Él no tiene que verlo, Leni. Perdería el impacto —interrumpió mi amigo.

Ella no terminó de entender: —No se ha perdido ningún impacto. Todos lo martillazos han sido certeros, Clyde. Me está quedando bonito.

—Eso no lo dudo. Mejor tomemos un descanso. —comentó, y se alejó de mi hermana. Vino hacia mí y preguntó: —¿Por qué quieres tanto ver lo que hacemos?

—Sólo es curiosidad. Tranquilo. Vengo a decirte que Luan está sola viendo televisión. Puedes ir a charlar con ella.

En efecto, yo acababa de pasar por la sala de mi casa, y ahí estaba ella. Pasaba rápidamente los canales; su expresión era amarga, como si alguna película o serie la hubiera decepcionado y se hubiera quedado sin nada más que ver. Pobrecita. Sin decir nada había salido a buscar a mi amigo para avisarle.

Clyde entró deprisa, y saludó con algo de timidez a Luan. Nunca lo había visto tímido junto a ella. Yo subí rápido las escaleras, y desde arriba empecé a espiar la escena, sin interferir en lo absoluto.

—¿Puedo estar contigo un rato? — preguntó él. La expresión de ella seguía sin entusiasmo.

—Supongo que sí. Ahora no hallo nada que ver en la tele. ¿Sugieres algo?

—Emmm...

Clyde se puso más nervioso. Yo me estaba poniendo ansioso... ¡Sólo dile que sí y busca algo! ¡Distráela! No dejes que vuelva a preparar más bromas. ¡Tú puedes, amigo!

Por fin habló. Y lo que dijo me dejó boquiabierto.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí, Luan? ¿Acaso supones que soy de esos tontos que se emocionan viendo tele mientras pierden su tiempo sentados junto a una chica?

Alcancé a notar un segundo de terror en el rostro de Luan. Quién sabe si yo hice una mueca igual de terrorífica.

Tras ese largo segundo, añadió con una sonrisa forzada: —¡Pues yo soy un gran tonto! Por eso me honraría invitarte al cine a ver "Midget Jones"cuanto antes... ¿Te... gustaría?

Luan rió. Su bella carcajada resonó por toda la sala, haciendo que Leni se asomara por la ventana, Luna surgiera tras una lámpara de piso y Lucy me hiciera saltar del susto al aparecer detrás de mí.

—¿Podrías decirme qué le dijo Clyde a Luan? —preguntó ella, con un poco de intriga en su tono de voz.

—Nunca me lo vas a creer —fue lo que respondí.

Luan dejó de reír, y con cansancio dijo:

—¡Eso estuvo genial! Nunca me habían sorprendido de esa forma. Me gusta cuando alguien me emociona así de bien. Tu invitación fue tan buena, que con gusto la acepto. Iré contigo al cine.

Mi amigo sonreía con rigidez, como si estuviera congelado. Agitó la cabeza y dijo:

—Estoy libre esta noche. Llegaré por ti. Tú pagas, digo, ¡yo pago!

Saludó con la mano y salió corriendo hacia fuera de la casa. Yo salí a toda velocidad tras él; necesitaba saber cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo así. Cuando logré preguntarle, su respuesta fue:

—No lo sé. Sólo improvisé. he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste en cuanto a ser intenso. Vi que Ronnie Anne lo fue contigo y eso me impactó. Quizás hoy fui... demasiado intenso...

Y se desmayó. Yo sólo suspiré. Ahora sólo me quedaba planear la ida al cine. Ojalá hubiera sabido entonces todo lo que iba a suceder en esa cita...


	5. Rompiendo la taquilla

5\. Rompiendo la taquilla

Gel para el cabello, loción con aroma a madera, crema contra las imperfecciones de la piel, rasuradora con doble hoja... No usaré nada de eso. Basta un chapuzón de colonia de Ace Savvy en mis axilas, mi camisa de mangas largas y mi pantalón de citas. Lo demás ya es más que perfecto.

Bajé despacio por las escaleras, buscando dar un golpe de efecto al presumir mi aspecto. Pero alguien se me adelantó. Luan estaba ya en la sala, y tanto mis padres como mis hermanas la rodeaban. Usaba un abrigo color marrón claro como único cambio en su vestimenta, pero por alguna razón se veía muy bien. De seguro era esa enorme sonrisa de coquetería.

–¡Hija, te ves muy linda! –dijo mamá, tomándola de las manos.

–Es muy cierto, princesa, pero... ¿podrías dejar de... crecer... tan rápido? –comentó papá, con un nudo en la garganta.

Lola intervino: –Además no es que se vea demasiado linda, papá. Sólo lo _necesario_.

Esas palabras no le gustaron a papá.

–¿Necesario para qué? ¿Me ocultan algo?

–Vamos... No te pongas así, querido. Sólo van a ver una película entre amigos. Eso es muy normal.

Leni acercó su teléfono celular a Luan con malicia, diciendo: –¿Algo que opinar?

En la pantalla estaba Lori, quien había seguido la escena a distancia. La mayor de mis hermanas expresó su parecer.

–Pues te ves literalmente mejor de lo esperado. Creo que va con tu estilo más desenfadado y menos, pero mucho menos a la moda. Aunque dudo que eso te resulte importante.

–Me conoces de sobra, hermana. ¡Antes lista que _fashionista_! ¡Jajajaja! –fue la respuesta inmediata de Luan, seguida por un gruñido colectivo.

Era mi momento de llamar la atención.

–¿Lista para la cita? Más que lista, te ves deslumbrante. Estoy convencido que a Clyde le gustará tu atuendo.

–Me gusta que digas que te parezco deslumbrante. Aunque estoy segura de que exageras –respondió mi comediante favorita, mientras jugueteaba un poco con su falda.

Un trastabillante motor de auto sonó frente a nuestra casa.

–¡Rayos! ¡Bobby nunca me hace caso! Ese chasis merece un buen ajuste. –exclamó Lana, sin tener necesidad de ver por la ventana.

–Y con un poco más de vibración ya sería un evento sísmico –añadió Lisa, con una sonrisa arrogante. Levantó el brazo sin voltear a ver a Luan, quien se acercó con rapidez, y ambas chocaron las palmas en un _high-five_ inusual.

Tal como se lo aconsejé, junto a Bobby y Ronnie Anne venía Clyde. Saludó con respeto a mi familia y le entregó un ramillete de flores amarillas a Luan.

–Fueron las más bonitas que encontré. Lo aclaro porque deben estar acordes a tu encanto –fue su piropo al entregárselas (yo fui quién inventó esa frase). Mamá hizo un pequeño chillido de emoción.

Luan sonrió, y respondió –Eso fue muy bonito, Clyde. Justo como las flores. Las pondré en una maceta, y nos vamos.

No hubo mucha conversación dentro del auto. Bobby manejaba tranquilamente, siguiendo el ritmo de una canción de Drake, mientras Ronnie Anne iba en el asiento del copiloto, dándome miradas de reojo en completo silencio. Yo iba atrás al lado izquierdo, Clyde al medio, y a la derecha mi hermana. Ella también iba en silencio... Lo más increíble del mundo.

Le di un codazo a mi amigo y le indiqué en voz baja que hablara algo acerca de la película. De inmediato dijo:

–Leí muchas de las críticas en internet y la evalúan muy bien.

–No me sorprende, me gusta esta canción –comentó Bobby, con un suspiro de decepción por parte de su hermana menor. Lo bueno de su desacertado comentario es que inspiró a Luan.

–Es porque en la radio los críticos no oyen los pasos de baile de Drake. ¡Le bajarían la calificación si los vieran!

Mi novia empezó a reir, Bobby dejó de sonreír y Clyde exclamó: –¡Buenísimo, tienes razón!

En eso empezó a sonar la frase _"Toniiiiight..."_ de una canción muy rítmica de Bruno Mars. Y Luan saltó de su asiento.

–Oigan, oigan... ¡Amo esa canción!

–Es buena, ¿verdad? –contestó Ronnie, viendo hacia atrás de inmediato. Las dos chicas empezaron a cantar con entusiasmo y haciendo gestos con los brazos en alto:

 _Put yo'... pinky... rings up... to the... moon!_

 _Girls, what y'all trying to do?_

 _24 karat magic in the air_

 _Head to toe so player_

 _Uh, look out!_

Clyde no dijo nada más. Sólo las observaba en silencio y con una expresión perdida, como si en un segundo se hubiera desconectado de la realidad. Le di otro codazo y le mostré como debía mover los brazos. Sonrió y empezó a imitarme.

Llegamos al centro comercial justo cuando faltaba poco para que la canción acabara.

–Llámame cuando haya terminando la película, hermanita –dijo Bobby cuando nos bajamos del auto –No estaré muy lejos. Creo que aprovecharé para visitar un rato a mi bella Lori.

–¿L... Lori? –dijo Clyde con suavidad. Bobby a veces suele ser inoportuno. Tuve que intervenir.

–¡Gracias, Bobby! Te avisaremos cuando estemos listos. Ten cuidado en el camino, trata de no aburrirte, chao, bye...

El auto arrancó. Ronnie puso su mano en mi hombro. –¿Te pasa algo raro, Linc? Luces más despistado que de costumbre.

–E... Es la emoción de ir contigo al cine. Y de ver juntos a mi amigo y a Luan.

–Clyde luce como si se hubiera golpeado el dedo chiquito del pie –añadió Luan.

–Ya nada me sorprende de _Tonto y Retonto_. Andando. Ya casi empieza. –concluyó mi novia con una sonrisa. La actitud de mi amigo empezó a preocuparme.

Compramos los cuatro boletos y junto con Ronnie decidimos dejar que Luan y Clyde se nos adelantaran. Y fue una buena idea: no teníamos idea de lo complicado que iba a ponerse todo.

Quien recibía los boletos antes de entrar a los pasillos era una chica de unos 18 años. Su rostro apático se endureció al vernos a los dos acercándonos a ella.

–Pero miren quién viene al cine... –dijo, viendo hacia Ronnie. Tomó nuestros boletos .

–Trish Ledditon... No puedo decir que es un placer verte –respondió mi chica –Lo que sí te diré es que Bobby acaba de salir a ver a su novia. Muy lejos de ti, por cierto.

–Bien por él. Sala dos, hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Nos dio el taco de nuestros boletos y nos hizo pasar. Al alejarnos, le pregunté a Ronnie si era su amiga. Ella empezó a caminar más rápido tomándome de la mano. En circunstancias diferentes me habría sonrojado como idiota.

–Te explicaré luego. Entremos ya. –fue todo lo que dijo.

Entramos con rapidez a la sala dos, y encontramos a nuestros dos acompañantes sentados en silencio, viendo hacia la pantalla en la cual aún habían comerciales.

Ronnie les habló primero: –Chicos, lo siento pero...

–¡Nada, no pasa nada! ¡Nadita de nada! Sentémonos –dije para interrumpirla.

Ronnie me dio un apretón en el brazo. Contuve el dolor, pero Luan vio mi mueca.

–¿Pasa algo, Linc? Me recuerdas a esa pintura del hombre pálido gritando.

–No... Nadita –dije a duras penas.

–Tengo pastillas para evitar el vómito por si necesitas –fue lo que Clyde dijo entonces.

Ronnie me sentó con violencia y me habló al oído.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¡Quiero advertirles algo!

–No quiero que la cita se altere. ¿Has visto a Clyde? Ha estado nervioso durante buena parte de la noche, y algo fuera de nuestro control le puede arruinar la cita. No quiero que eso pase.

–¡Pero necesito que ellos sepan algo! Ella no es mi amiga. Ella me odia, y no se quedará sin vengarse de mí. Eso puede arruinar cualquier cita de la peor manera.

La preocupación en su lindo rostro moreno me hizo ver la gravedad del asunto, y me obligó a sacar determinación de la nada.

–Te entiendo, Ronnie... Creo que es turno de hacerme cargo de tu seguridad también. Quédate aquí –le dije, y viendo a nuestros acompañantes, añadí: –¡Voy por sodas y pop corn! ¡No tardo!

Salí rápido, sin voltear y sin detenerme. En ese momento no tenía idea de nada. Sólo sabía que ni siquiera una tal Trish iba a arruinar la felicidad de mis personas favoritas. Empecé a caminar despacio, para llegar a la entrada del pasillo sin que me notaran. Por desgracia, una mano me tomó con fuerza del brazo. Un vigilante fortachón me detuvo, frente a la mirada complaciente de Trish Ledditon.

–Él es uno. Tampoco la chica de aspecto hispano pagó su entrada.

–¡Eso es una gran mentira! Aquí tengo mi parte del boleto –grité viendo con furia a Trish. Ella sonrió mientras me vio sacar un papel inservible del bolsillo. Fue entonces cuando entendí su retorcida satisfacción: Lo que ella me devolvió en la entrada no fue el boleto.

Odio no saber qué hacer.


	6. Malas actuaciones

6\. Malas actuaciones

Rayos... Odio a esa Trish Ledditon.

¿Y qué clase de apellido es Ledditon? De seguro significa "monstruo verde apestoso lleno de verrugas" en latín, o algo así.

No le bastó acusarme de entrar sin pagar al cine, sino que además me encerró en una oficina para luego salir a buscar a Ronnie Anne. Yo no dejaba de pensar: ¿Qué pasará con Luan y Clyde? La que tendría que ser la mejor cita de sus vidas se estaba volviendo un infierno.

El sonido de las agujas de un reloj que estaba en la pared empezaba a volverme loco cuando la puerta se abrió. Era esa chica otra vez.

—Tu novia no está por ningún lado. Será mejor que aparezca o tu estadía va a prolongarse.

—No sé cuánto tiempo piensas detenerme aquí. Pero sí estoy seguro de que violas mis derechos al hacerlo.

—Eso no me importa. Ronnie Anne Santiago se ha buscado este problema.

—No lo creo. Nos estás incriminando. La que está en problemas eres tú. ¡Y vas a pagarlo!

Trish rio... Como una bruja. Como una hiena.

—Tus amenazas me preocuparían si no vinieran de un niñito bañado en perfume de superhéroe. ¡Eres ridículo! Estarás toda la noche aquí. —y azotó la puerta.

Me gustó que dijera eso. Pensé: "Yo soy Ace Savvy. ¡Tengo que ser Ace Savvy! Mi hermana favorita y mis amigos necesitan un héroe. Ahora tengo que abrir esa puerta. Es sólo madera. ¡Ya veremos qué tal resiste un impacto de acero puro!"

...

No me gustó la respuesta. Esa madera es a prueba de acero. Ouch.

La decepción me hizo sentarme, y el dolor me obligó a sobarme el hombro izquierdo.

El sonido del reloj volvió a perforarme los oídos. Ese tic tac era como una serie de martillazos (con una herramienta marca Ledditon) en mis oídos. Rayos... Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por oír la vocecita de Luan, diciéndome "Linky" aunque fuera para hacerme una broma pesada. Casi podía oírla en este momento...

Un momento. Sí la estaba oyendo. ¡Estaba afuera! ¡Me estaba llamando!

Empecé a golpear la puerta una y otra vez, hasta que la oí preguntar:

—Escuché un toc toc. ¿Quién es?

—¡Luan!

—¡No! ¡El perrito de Doña Inés! ¡Jajajajaj!

Su risa era un coro de ángeles en ese momento.

—¡Luan! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo están Ronnie y Clyde?

—Tanto Clyde como yo sentimos que te habías tardado demasiado, así que salí a buscarte. Ellos dos quedaron juntos viendo la película. Tranquilo... Está bastante mala. Es una chica gordita que se enamora de un inglés, y por alguna razón hay una invasión zombie; pero lo peor...

—¡Me la cuentas luego! Primero sácame de aquí. Una mujer llamada Trish Ledditon me encerró. Nos acusa de entrar sin pagar.

Tras una breve pausa, me respondió: —Muy bien; no tardo.

Y escuché sus pasos alejándose de mí. ¿Adónde fue? ¿Qué piensa hacer para abrirme la puerta? Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que se apresurara; no estaba de humor para escuchar ese odioso reloj de nuevo. Lo bueno es que solo habían pasado un par de minutos cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse. Sigo sin saber cómo le hizo, pero la puerta se abría.

Quien la abrió fue Trish.

Ambos nos quedamos viendo envueltos en sorpresa.

—¡No! —dije yo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella, furiosa.

—¡Ya! —gritó Luan, empujando a Trish desde atrás con un pie hasta que la dejó adentro del cuarto. Yo sólo pensé en correr hacia afuera, mientras sentía la mano de mi hermana agarrando mi brazo. Salimos a toda velocidad con rumbo hacia la sala de cine.

Mi primer impulso fue reprochar a Luan: —¿No había un mejor método que no incluyera llamar a Trish?

—Claro que no, tonto. Ella tenía la llave. ¿O querías que probara a golpes, como si yo fuera Ace Savvy?

—¡Ni Ace podría romperla, te lo digo por experiencia!

Entramos a la sala, y la oscuridad nos hizo difícil encontrar a nuestros amigos. Los hallamos siguiendo las carcajadas de Ronnie, quien parecía disfrutar mucho las escena de zombies. ¿Se olvidó de mí?.

—¡Oh, Lincoln! ¡Estuve preocupada! No dejaba de pensar en ti.

Sí. Cómo no.

Clyde, por otra parte, se veía algo enfermo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Está muy asqueroso? —pregunté.

—L... Los... Diálogos... —respondió.

De inmediato les hice levantarse. Trish y el vigilante aparecieron por la entrada. ¿Qué iba a hacer en ese momento? La sala tenía mucho público. No había otra forma de salir... Volteé a ver a mis acompañantes y noté su desconcierto. Así que supe que tenía que dejar de ser Ace Savvy, y salvarlos de una buena vez.

Grité: —¡Auxilio! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Mis amigos gritaron del susto. La gente que nos rodeaba empezó a gritar. Y como gallinas, toda la asistencia buscó escapar de una amenaza imaginaria, mientras impedían que Trish y el vigilante entraran. La zona en que estábamos fue quedando despejada, así que caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia la salida, tomando a Luan y a Ronnie de la mano. Clyde siguió gritando unos segundos más hasta que entendió lo que pasaba.

Era nuestra oportunidad de aprovechar el tumulto. Nos agachamos un poco para camuflarnos entre el gentío. Por desgracia, un tipo rechoncho se asustó más y buscaba pasar encima de nosotros. Empujó con violencia a Luan, y Ronnie saltó encima de él ofreciéndole un puñetazo. Ahí la vio Trish, e hizo que la atraparan de inmediato.

—Entrar sin pagar, atacar a una empleada, asustar a la clientela, amenazar a un cliente... Ustedes se han ganado un viaje a la correccional juvenil — sentenció la del apellido extraño, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—¡Y todo esta farsa es sólo porque mi hermano te rechazó! — exclamó Ronnie mientras forcejeaba con su captor.

—Fue por tu culpa. Si no hicieras metido tus narices...

—¡Lo volvería a hacer con gusto! Eres una bruja, y nunca quisiste a Bobby. ¡Sólo era una conquista más para tu colección!

Luan se puso de pie, y cruzando los brazos lanzó una mirada aguda a Trish.

—¡Válgame! Resulta que tu historia es peor que la de la película. Ya vengo, voy por una soda.

—No me interesa saber tu opinión. Cuando las autoridades vengan por ustedes, aparecerán los créditos y sonará una melodía de victoria. Mi victoria.

(Una villana creativa. Rayos.)

—Una victoria pírrica, claro está —respondió la comediante— porque Bobby tiene a mi hermana mayor como novia. Nada que tú hagas te quitará esa gran viñeta de perdedora que tienes en la frente. ¡De hecho me encantas! ¡Puedo hacer toneladas de chistes acerca de ti! PER-DE-DO-RA.

Oír hablar así a mi hermana me recordó lo mucho que la admiro. Mientras yo estuve congelado, sin poder mover un dedo, ella estaba de pie desarmando a esa loca sólo con verdades.

Trish quedó sin habla. Con el rostro enrojecido, avanzó con rapidez hacia Luan y alzó su mano derecha. No era una buena señal. Ya estaba harto de esa fulana... Fui a defender a mi hermana pero alguien ya le había detenido el brazo.

Clyde.

—No la toque. Aleje esas cochinas manos de su lindo rostro... ¡Bruja!

Trish empezó a sacudir su brazo con violencia, pero mi amigo estaba aferrado como una tortuga mordedora. Cuando al fin se soltó, cayó sobre el vigilante que tenía a Ronnie, y todos fueron al suelo. En eso, una voz sonó desde lejos.

—¡Deje de maltratar a esos niños! —gritó un hombre que entraba al pasillo con su esposa y sus hijos.

—¡Miren, una empleada está golpeando a unos niños! —añadió una señora.

Luan empezó a notar como la gente contemplaba la escena, así que improvisó una nominación al Oscar.

—¡Oh! ¡Auxilio! ¡Esa malvada mujer me quiere robar a mi amado novio! Oh, por todos los cielos...

Decenas de miradas cayeron sobre Trish. Mientras mi hermana salía a auxiliar a Clyde, decidí unirme al espectáculo.

—¡Ay... Mi pierna! Ay, ay, ay, ayyyyy... El dolor. No caminaré el resto de mi vida. Ay...

—No exageres, tarado —me dijo entre dientes Luan.

Alguien que parecía ser el gerente del cine llegó bufando frente a nosotros.

—¡Ledditon! ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? ¿Ahuyentaste a la clientela golpeando a esos niños? ¡Ya es el colmo!

—¡No, jefe, fueron ellos! ¡Son unos delincuentes!

—Pues no los veo haciendo un delito. En cambio, no es la primera cosa mala que haces.

—Sí, debería darte vergüenza —comentó el vigilante que, hasta ese momento, le había estado ayudando. Supongo que decidió salvar su propio pellejo.

El gerente se nos acercó, y tras ayudar a Ronnie Anne buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó unos cupones.

—Lo siento mucho, chicos. Ella es una chica problemática, pero tomaremos cartas en del asunto. ¿Les gustaría aceptar unos cupones de yogurt helado?

—¡Siiii! —exclamamos los cuatro. Mi hermana retomó su papel de víctima.

—Gracias, señor gerente. El yogurt helado siempre me libera de traumas emocionales tan fuertes como el que acabamos de recibir. ¡Se lo agradecemos! Vamos, mi amor.

Y tomó a Clyde de la mano. Ambos se vieron y se sonrojaron.

Salimos del pasillo, rumbo a la máquina de yogurt. Alcancé a ver a Ronnie sacándole la lengua a Trish desde lejos, mientras la empleada era fuertemente regañada.

Una hora después, íbamos en el auto de Bobby, camino a casa.

—Espero que les haya gustado esa película. Lori me dijo que la segunda parte ya fue anunciada. ¡Y que tendrá aliens! —dijo él. Pero el silencio persistía. Ronnie lo veía con ternura mientras saboreaba lo último de su segundo yogurt.

Esta vez, yo iba del lado de la ventanilla izquierda. Pensaba en Trish. ¿Tanto quería a Bobby como para buscar venganza a toda costa? ¿O era cuestión de orgullo nada más? Si se trataba del primer caso, entonces se cumplían aquellas palabras acerca de cómo el amor nos transforma y nos enloquece. En el segundo caso, la hacía una persona despreciable nada más.

Vi hacia la derecha. Luan y Clyde estaban juntos.

—Ya estamos en el auto. Pueden soltarse las manos si quieren —les dije, con una gran sonrisa.

—Creo que así estamos bien —dijo Clyde.

—No tengo inconveniente —añadió ella, con cara de felicidad. Ronnie Anne soltó una pequeña risa.

Me hubiera encantado que aquí terminara la historia. Pero no había créditos ni música de victoria todavía... Faltaba la parte mala.


	7. Experimento

El amor es una delicia exquisita, horneada a la perfección y aderezada con aceite de oliva.

O por lo menos eso me hace creer ese maravilloso jamón de pavo al horno que cené en casa de los McBride, junto a Clyde y su flamante novia, Luan.

—Espero que estés disfrutando la cena, Lincoln. Clyde puso un gran esfuerzo planeando todo hoy para ustedes —preguntó el señor Harold, mientras observaba con aprobación a su hijo.

Yo sólo pude emitir sonidos. La sensación de una carne tan suave y jugosa en mi paladar nublaba mi raciocinio.

—Linky intenta decir que es lo más delicioso que ha probado en su vida. Y que se los agradece profundamente a todos ustedes —tradujo Luan.

—Siempre he admirado como logras traducir lo que dicen los bebés, amada mía —dijo Clyde, a la vez que movía con suavidad su tenedor—, pero nunca te había oído traducir a Lincoln.

—No hay mucha diferencia —fue la respuesta de mi hermana. Oír eso me hizo tragar en un segundo. Pude haber contestado algo que ella se mereciera, pero decidí aplicar los modales en la mesa.

—Ingenioso. Es todo lo que puedo decir, hermanita.

—¡Eso es muy cierto! —intervino el señor Howard—. Estoy de verdad muy contento de que una chica linda e ingeniosa haya conquistado el corazoncito de mi gotita de chocolate. Tú, Clyde, debes cuidarla, ser muy atento y cariñoso con la joven Luan.

—Ya me lo has dicho, papá; y estoy dispuesto a ser el mejor novio del mundo para ella.

—Awww... Gotita de chocolate... —fue la reacción de la comediante, mientras le lanzaba una mirada tierna. Ambos señores McBride lanzaron un suspiro. Y yo sentí como si alguien le hubiera agregado un costal de azúcar a mi jamón.

No me estoy quejando. Al fin y al cabo, he logrado lo que me propuse. Aunque no fue fácil, todo está saliendo como deseé: Luan y Clyde me dijeron esta mañana que ya habían formalizado su relación y que mi amigo deseaba invitarnos a cenar a los dos en su casa; eso sí, con la condición de no traer a ninguna otra de mis hermanas. Lo que más alivio me otorgaba era que lo había logrado poco más de un día antes del primero de Abril.

Sin embargo, faltaba algo que completara su enlace. No se habían besado todavía. Clyde me lo confesó justo después de comer y lejos del resto de comensales.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que todavía crees en gérmenes de beso, o algo así? —le pregunté de inmediato.

—No. Es algo más... complicado que eso. Verás. No quiero echar a perder el momento con un beso malo, ella me odiaría si le muerdo los labios, o la lleno de saliva... — respondió Clyde, mientras se sonrojaba.

—¡Tranquilo, amigo! No es algo que te deba preocupar. Te lo digo por experiencia. ¿Quieres que te dé un buen consejo?

—Te lo agradecería mucho, amigo Linc.

No sabía qué consejo darle. Tuve que sacar creatividad de la nada.

—Besar es como... Chupar una media naranja.

—¿Chupar... Una naranja?

—¡Sí! Compra unas naranjas y practica. Eso sí, cuidado con los dientes.

Oímos al señor Howard llamándonos, así que entramos. Clyde no se veía ni convencido ni contento.

¿Una naranja? Ni yo me lo creía.

Una hora después, nos despedimos de los McBride. Tras salir todos al pórtico de la casa, mi hermana y mi amigo se tomaron las manos con timidez. No se decían nada.

El señor Harold puso su mano en mi hombro derecho, y dijo con suavidad:

—Sería mejor dejarlos solos, ¿No crees?

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondí.

Los tres entramos un par de minutos a la sala. Estuvimos en silencio, pero ellos estaban visiblemente emocionados. Me sentía tan incómodo que hasta la mirada casual de _Cleopawtra_ , la mascota de la casa, me resultaba hiriente.

—¡Adiós, señores McBride! Gracias por todo —gritó Luan desde afuera. Eso anunciaba el fin de su breve momento íntimo.

Camino a casa, mi hermana narraba con plenitud de detalles y una sonrisa eterna cada momento de la cena. El brillo en sus ojos era imposible de ignorar.

—Me gusta verte tan feliz, Luan. Lo digo en serio —le comenté, reforzando mi afirmación con un pulgar arriba.

—Y es gracias a ti. Por tener un amigo tan especial.

—¡Tú lo has dicho! Es el mejor amigo del mundo.

Ya en ese momento no podía resistir la inquietud de preguntar algo mucho más personal.

—Disculpa la pregunta... ¿Tú y él ya... se besaron?

Ella dejó de sonreír, pero sólo por unos segundos.

—Con toda sinceridad, todavía no.

—¿No? ¿A qué se debe?

—Es un acuerdo mutuo. Estamos un poco incómodos. Supongo que es por un cambio tan repentino en nuestra amistad. No sólo repentino; es hasta inexplicable.

Esa última frase fue un aguijonazo en mi corazón.

Por fin llegamos a casa. Justo antes de entrar, algo llamó mi atención en el patio. Me pareció ver unas luces inquietantes en la oscuridad.

Eran... ¿Unos ojos?

—¿Viste eso, Luan?

—Sí lo vi. Deberíamos ir a ver —respondió con firmeza.

Un gruñido surgió de ese mismo rincón.

—O... O mejor mañana, con más luz —añadió ella con voz temblorosa. Yo estaba igual de asustado, pero era mi obligación protegerla. Di dos pasos más; despacio, pero hacia adelante.

—¡NI UN PASO MÁS! —clamó una voz, y alguien saltaba hacia nosotros sosteniendo un palo de hockey. Luan y yo gritamos como niñitas aterradas. La luz de la ventana iluminó el rostro de la criatura.

¡Lynn!

—¿Así que planean curiosear, eh? Les tengo malas noticias: Se acabó el show.

Ninguno de los tres movió un dedo.

—¿No es un poco noche para jugar? —la regañó Luan, tomando una pose autoritaria.

—¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Es una misión! Se me encomendó proteger el proyecto de Leni hasta mañana; y en especial de ustedes dos, vagos.

Había olvidado el armatoste que yacía cubierto con un toldo en nuestro patio.

—¿Fue Clyde quien te convenció de protegerlo? —pregunté.

—Me retó. Y yo nunca le digo no a los retos. Dejó claro que mañana sería por fin develado. Pero que hasta entonces ni siquiera Luan lo vería.

—Se me parte el alma —comentó ella, desviando la mirada y en tono sarcástico.

—Mi interés por verlo es mínimo. Así que no te preocupes por mí tampoco.

Lynn nos lanzó una mirada de desconfianza.

—Los dejaré pasar, pero no significa que haya tirado la toalla. ¡La fisgonería está en el aire! —nos respondió, viendo al cielo y cerrando el puño derecho.

Algo llamó su atención.

—¡Lo sabía! Cliff se está acercando demasiado. ¡NI UN PASO MÁS, GATO!

Y abandonó la escena a toda velocidad, empuñando el palo de hockey, mientras nuestra mascota lanzaba un maullido de terror. El pobre ha perdido por lo menos tres de sus nueve vidas con todo lo que ha pasado esta semana.

—¿Proteger esa cosa de noche? ¡Ahora sí ya lo he visto _toldo_! ¡Jajaja! —fue el inevitable chiste de Luan. Yo casi sonreí. Casi.

—¿En realidad tú nunca sentiste curiosidad por saber de qué se trata eso? —elegí preguntar.

—Claro que sí. Pero no iba a admitirlo frente a la señorita "Palos Locos". Creo que mientras más rápido llegue el día de mañana, mejor para todos.

—Tienes toda la razón, hermana.

Entramos a la casa, y de inmediato Leni, Luna y Lola rodearon a Luan, preguntándole de forma animada cómo había estado la cena. Ella sonreía, pero lucía bajo presión. Imaginé que deseaba que nadie le preguntara algo acerca de besos.

Yo no podía seguir viendo esa escena.

Antes de ir a mi habitación, pasé al cuarto de Lisa. Ella escribía en su laptop y hacía pausas para observar un tubo de ensayo con una sustancia maloliente y verdosa.

—¿Está dormida Lily? —le pregunté.

—Es afirmativo. No pudo terminar de escuchar lo que descubrí hoy al aplicar radiación a las muestras que recolecté esta mañana.

¿Muestras? No quiero preguntar de qué.

Me acerqué a la cuna de la menor de mis hermanas. La bebé dormía con una dulce sonrisa, como si toda la locura que fluye en los pasillos de nuestra casa le divirtiera. Se supone que yo estaría así de tranquilo también, pero no es así.

—Logro inferir que algo está alterando tu ánimo, hermano —comentó Lisa, al notar mi prolongado silencio.

—Se debe a algo que he estado pensando estos días. Quizás puedas aconsejarme.

—Adelante. Si algo me conecta con nuestra hermana Lynn es el amor por los retos —contestó, arreglándose los anteojos.

—Bien. ¿Tú eres científica, verdad?

—Recuérdame darte una galleta por tu brillante observación —comentó de inmediato, sonriendo con arrogancia. Esa clase de comentarios la conecta con Luan.

—Lo que quiero decir es que haces experimentos. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido mal por usar a... seres vivos? ¿Has pensado en su seguridad, su tranquilidad, sus sentimientos?

—No —respondió de inmediato. Qué tajante. Luego añadió: —Claro está que otros científicos sí han pasado por situaciones como las que refieres. Por eso existe la bioética.

—¿Qué es la bioética?

—Es una disciplina que nos dicta principios para tratar a los seres vivos en general de una forma que no les cause daño alguno.

Bajó de su escritorio con un brinco y se dirigió a su pizarrón. Con un marcador hizo cuatro líneas pequeñas a la vez que decía: —Se resume de forma breve en cuatro principios: autonomía, beneficencia, no maleficencia y justicia.

Regresó a la primera línea y la convirtió en la figura de un hombrecito con los brazos extendidos.

—Autonomía se refiere a que el sujeto del experimento debe estar participando de forma consciente y sin presiones. Por consiguiente, debe estar informado de lo que se hará con él.

Con la segunda línea dibujó un libro abierto.

—Beneficencia significa cuidar los intereses del paciente, pero sin tomar en cuenta su opinión, ya que el científico sabe más que el sujeto de prueba.

Con la tercera línea dibujó una jeringa.

—No maleficencia se refiere a no dañar al paciente con el experimento, y de ser inevitable, que no sea un daño innecesario.

Y con la última línea hizo una balanza desequilibrada.

—Para finalizar, el principio de justicia señala la necesidad de que los pacientes sean tratados con un uso justo de los recursos. Que el que necesite más reciba más, sin descuidar al resto. ¿Te ha sido útil esta información?

Yo quedé boquiabierto, tratando de analizar toda la información que recibí en tan poco tiempo.

—Recomiendo que le tomes una fotografía a los iconos que he dibujado. Te pueden servir como un recurso nemotécnico —concluyó Lisa antes de volver a su escritorio. Le obedecí de inmediato.

En mi habitación, tras observar la fotografía con los cuatro dibujos una y otra vez, empecé a sacar conclusiones. Ni Luan ni Clyde están enterados de que yo los empujé a ser una pareja, por lo tanto no hay autonomía. El beneficio que he perseguido con todo esto ha sido mío, no de ellos. Y aunque ellos se vean felices, en realidad no lo están; han recibido daño. Sólo falta que al final se haga justicia. Y se hará mañana mismo.


	8. El nombre feo

8\. El nombre feo

Yo estaba consciente de lo mal que me veía la mañana siguiente. Mi cerebro había esta trabajando tanto durante la noche, analizando los principios de la bioética y preocupándome por la relación forzada entre mi amigo y Luan, que mis ojos tenían una enormes ojeras y apenas lograba tenerlos abiertos.

En cambio, Luan se veía preciosa.

—Buenos días, Lynn. Te ves bien, como para ganar un trofeo nada feo. ¿Entiendes?. ¡Me alegra verte, Lola! Aquí todo mundo está ciego porque robaste sus miradas. ¡Lily, hermanita! ¡Leni, hermanota! —dijo ella mientras se les unía en la sala del comedor, lista para llevarse su almuerzo.

Además de verse bien, la euforia que desplegaba era inusual; incluso en ella, que siempre animaba nuestras mañanas. Por el contrario, era el resto de mi familia el que no se veía muy tranquilo. Cada una de mis hermanas a las que ella iba saludando correspondía con una sonrisa muy fingida. Y creo saber la razón: mañana es primero de Abril, Día de los Inocentes, y Luan no estaba comentando nada al respecto. Tampoco se estaba comportando como lo haría antes de su festival de bromas pesadas favorito, buscando la menor oportunidad para ponernos nerviosos. Ellas empezaron a sentir que había cambiado.

Yo, en contraste, sé que no ha sido un cambio de todo bueno.

El timbre sonó. Luan y yo dijimos en coro: —¡Ese debe ser Clyde!

En efecto, mi amigo saludó a toda la familia desde la entrada cuando le abrí la puerta. Luan se le acercó y lo tomó de las manos.

—Hola, amor. ¿Qué tal estuvo el camino hasta acá? —preguntó mi hermana.

—Hola, bebé. Lo sentí largo. Quería estar contigo de inmediato.

Desde adentro sonó un "¡ewwwww!" que tenía escrito el nombre "Lana" por todas partes.

—Ignora eso, por favor —comentó Luan, con algo de pena en su expresión.

—No te preocupes. No habrá crítica alguna que yo no neutralice viéndote a los ojos.

Los dos se sonrojaron aún más, y se soltaron con violencia. Decidí intervenir. Tanto desvelo no me dio ninguna idea de qué hacer, pero sí la convicción de que ellos necesitan compartir un momento de romance. Uno que los haga besarse por fin.

—Lamento cortar el romance, pero ¿podrías decirme a qué horas develarás tu trabajo?

—Ah, con respecto a eso. En el trascurso de la tarde. ¿Por qué, Linc?

—Quiero invitarles a tomar gelato después de la escuela. ¿Les parece?

Ellos dos se vieron mutuamente. El rostro confundido de Clyde indicaba quién tomaría la decisión.

—Será un placer, hermano. ¿Pasan por mí?

—Estaremos puntuales, chica.

Ella y yo volvimos nuestra mirada hacia Clyde, quien tras unos segundos sacudió su cabeza y respondió: —¡Claro que sí! Muy, muy puntuales.

Le di un pequeño empujón hacia afuera de la casa a mi amigo y me despedí de Luan.

—Ahora, si nos disculpas, debemos salir ya a la escuela. Andando, McBride...

Nuestro primer paso fuera de la casa fue frenado por la fantasmagórica presencia de Lucy justo a la entrada de la casa. Algún día yo la asustaré a ella, lo juro.

—Hermano, he sentido esas nubes negras que oscurecen tu paz interior.

—¡Y tú me acabas de asustar como un trueno, Lucy!

—Me complace que menciones el tema. Hay miedo en tu futuro. Para el amigo Clyde, sin embargo, no puedo determinar lo que le espera. Primero, debe avanzar sin vacilar. Entonces, el final de su viaje aparecerá tras la niebla.

—Bonito reporte del clima —refunfuñé—. Lástima que este lindo día de primavera esté soleado y sin nubes. Actualiza tu tarot, ¿quieres?

Lucy se hizo hacia un lado.

—Era mi deber hacérselos saber. El resultado final no me afectará a mí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Mientras yo seguía empujando a Clyde, él preguntaba a Lucy: —¿Avanzar sin vacilar? ¿Cómo lo logro?

—Camina recto. Nada más —respondió ella, a la vez que entraba a la casa.

Camino a la escuela, Clyde aprovechó para solicitar más detalles acerca de la invitación.

—No es que me moleste, amigo. Sólo me sorprendió un poco.

—Es nada más para que ustedes pasen un rato divertido juntos. Si me convierto en un mal tercio, sólo avísame y ahueco el ala —le expliqué.

—Qué bien. En realidad me preocupa mucho que algo salga mal entre Luan y yo. Eso sí: Tú nunca serás un mal tercio. Es gracias a ti que he conseguido a mi primera novia, y es nada menos que una hermana tuya. ¡Puedes estar con nosotros el tiempo que quieras!

—Como gustes —respondí, con toda la convicción de llevarle la contraria después.

Esa tarde observé de nuevo a Luan y Clyde caminar tomados de la mano, pero en un silencio que sólo yo me atrevía a romper con preguntas triviales. Que si les gustaba esa tarde, que cuál sabor de gelato pedirían, que si Lucy algún día dejaría de asustarnos... Esperaba que de verdad no les molestara mi presencia, porque sí necesitaba que pasaran un momento feliz. Uno que, al parecer, no lograban por su cuenta.

Llegamos a la heladería. Era un nuevo local que recién había abierto en el centro, así que consideré que podía ser algo interesante venir a conocerlo juntos. Clyde, como buen caballero que es, se apresuró a abrir la puerta para mi hermana. Justo al entrar, ella se maravilló: tanto la iluminación del lugar como los muebles y la barra de helados tenían un diseño moderno, pero agradable. Lleno de detalles, pero sin caer en mal gusto. Romántico, le llamarían las chicas.

—Este lugar es tan chic, que con sólo entrar de seguro ya debemos la propina —me dijo Luan, convirtiendo su admiración en un mal chiste. El brillo de sus ojos me indicaba que los había traído al lugar correcto.

Fue en ese momento que sonó una voz que se me hizo conocida.

—Es un mundo muy, muy pequeño, ¿eh?

¿De dónde viene? ¿En dónde la he escuchado antes?

Clyde dijo nervioso: —¿Bu... Buenas?

Luan giró hacia mí, buscando el origen de la voz. Entonces preguntó:

—¿Risas?

En efecto, la payasita surgió del mostrador con una pose alegre, incomodando a la empleada que se encontraba ahí.

—¡Siiiipiiii!

Luan lanzó un pequeño grito de alegría y se acercó al mostrador a toda velocidad.

—¿Qué ondas?

—¡Qué hondo está el río! —respondió Risas. Ambas se dispararon con los dedos. Entonces se dirigió a nosotros: —¡Bienvenidos a la Gelateria Romana! ¡La mejor, y la única, en todo Royal Woods! Cuánto gusto de ver que a la magistral Luan la acompañan el joven Clyde y el hermoso Lincoln.

No tuve chance de terminar de sorprenderme por la forma en que Risas me llamó. Rápidamente se puso a mi lado.

—Nunca olvides que si la gran Luan no está cerca para hacerte reír, puedes llamarme a mí, dulce de coco.

Y de un caderazo hizo que me sentara frente a una mesa cercana. Luan y Clyde se sentaron a la misma mesa.

—De verdad me sorprende verte aquí. ¿Viniste a conocer también? —preguntó mi hermana.

—¡Vine a animar el ambiente! Este negocio le pertenece a uno de mis tíos. Cuando supe que lo abriría, decidí ayudarlo a darle un poco de alegría. Como tú misma dices, siempre debemos alegrar a los que amamos.

—Eso es muy dulce de su parte, señorita Risas —comentó Clyde—. Su tío de seguro está muy agradecido.

—Él insistió en que no lo hiciera, pero yo sé que lo dijo por amabilidad —respondió ella. Al ver lo poco que combinan un ambiente romántico y una payasita, creo que comprendo a su tío. Ella sacó un menú con un elegante movimiento de manos y se lo entregó a Luan—. ¿Cuál será el sabor que disfrutarán esta vez? ¿Será vainilla, chocolate, avellana o _stracciatella_? ¡Esperen! No elijan ninguno de estos sabores mundanos. Ustedes se merecen algo especial.

—¿Algo especial? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Es correcto, bello Lincoln. Resulta que mi tío creó un... Menú secreto. ¡No digan nada! Ya regreso.

Se dirigió al mostrador tan rápido como sus enormes zapatos se lo permitían.

Yo me irrité un poco. Mi intención era que mis acompañantes estuvieran al final solos, en un lugar con un ambiente tan agradable como éste, pero no sabía si el entusiasmo de Risas les alterará su ánimo para bien, o para mal. Aun seguía quejándome conmigo mismo cuando la payasita depositó tres vasos de vidrio, cada uno con un color diferente de gelato en su interior. Uno era amarillo, casi dorado, con vetas blancas en zigzag. Otro era gris, de aspecto seco, casi como un puré de papas echado a perder. Y el último era de un color azul muy brillante, con manchas verdes y moradas muy relucientes.

Risas no podía disimular su emoción: —¡Adelante! Van por cuenta de la casa. Quiero su opinión sincera.

—Okey. Elijan ustedes primero, chicos. Son la pareja estelar hoy —añadí.

—Un momento... No me digan. ¿Luan y Clyde son pareja?

Ellos dos se sonrojaron. Tuve que responder por ellos.

—¡Es correcto! Merecen un trato romántico esta tarde, ¿no crees, Risas?

—¡Sin duda! Entonces los dejo solos; y si es posible, me deberías acompañar luego, Lincoln.

—En un rato quizás —respondí, tan sonrojado como mis acompañantes. Ella se alejó alegremente.

Los tres nos quedamos viendo los gelatos.

—A que logro adivinar cuál es el que elegirás tú —le dije a mi hermana.

—¡Quiero el azul! Me está haciendo ojitos desde que lo trajeron —respondió Luan, con una enorme sonrisa. Justo el que yo sabía que ella iba a escoger.

Clyde comentó: —Me parece muy bien, querida, porque siempre he querido el amarillo con blanco.

Lo cual me dejaba a mí con el gris.

Los tres tomamos las cucharas, y mientras que ellos dos se abalanzaron sobre sus respectivos postres, yo tuve más problemas para juntar ganas de probarlo.

—¿Qué tal sabe tu gelato, Clyde? — decidí preguntar.

—Es un sabor interesante. Muy cremoso.

—¿Y que me dices tú, hermanita?

—Mi gelato sabe a pato. ¡Jajaja! Ya, en serio, no está mal.

Oyendo ese par de opiniones apagadas, respiré hondo y tomé una cucharada del mío.

Ahora, haré el intento de describirles como fue probar ese gelato. El sabor sólo era un balance entre ácido y dulce, pero la sensación que me provocó fue una historia completa. Fue algo así como besar a Ronnie Anne, después de leer un cómic de Ace Savvy en ropa interior, y escuchando al fondo mi canción favorita de SMOOCH. Así lo sentí.

Fue el mejor sabor que probé en mi vida.

Tanto me impactó, que me levanté de mi asiento, fui detrás del mostrador, donde Risas le robaba la paz a una empleada, y le di un abrazo a la payasita.

—¡Gracias! Es el mejor postre que he probado en mi vida.

—¡Jajaja! De nada, muchachote.

—¿Me harías un favor? ¿Sería posible que ellos dos comieran de ese mismo sabor?

—Claro que sí. ¿Tanto te gustó?

—¡Es lo máximo! ¿Como se llama?

—Mi tío lo llama "Beso o tortazo".

—Es un nombre curioso. ¿A qué se debe?

—Porque tiene un aspecto engañoso. No sabes si te va a dar asco o si está rico. Si es algo bueno o algo malo. Es una aventura probarlo.

Interesante explicación.

—Luan y Clyde escogieron los otros dos gelatos, que tenían aspectos más bonitos, pero no parecen muy fascinados con los sabores —confesé.

Risas me dijo en voz baja:

—Muchas cosas en la vida se ven bien, y no lo son. Otras se ven mal, pero esconden un gran tesoro. Sólo se descubre tomando el riesgo. Díselo a ellos. Te lo agradecerán. ¡Vienen clientes! Te hablo luego.

Empecé a considerar nuestra visita a esta gelateria como la mejor decisión posible en mi vida. Risas me había dado la clave que necesitaba saber. ¡Ellos están temerosos, pero solo basta con tomar el riesgo! Ellos necesitan besarse cuanto antes, y con la ayuda de ese maravilloso gelato de nombre feo les será muy fácil.

Salí de regreso a la mesa, pero antes de llegar logré ver la puerta del negocio cerrándose, y a Luan sola, con los ojos muy abiertos y con las manos en la boca.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Donde está Clyde? —pregunté.

Ella respondió en voz baja:

—Me besó. Y yo lo abofeteé.


	9. No me odies por esto

9\. No me odies por esto

Corrí hacia la puerta, y no vi a Clyde afuera.

Intuí que pudo salir hacia la derecha, así que corrí mientras veía hacia todos lados. Rayos. ¡De seguro fue hacia el lado izquierdo! Revisé ese lado, pero si alguien estuvo ahí, ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para irse.

Luan salió, con más preocupación de la que merecía en su rostro. Después de todo, a pesar de que ella lo había abofeteado, yo era el gran culpable de lo que les pasaba a ambos.

Le mandé mensajes y le llamé, pero no contestó.

Decidimos organizarnos. Ella iría a buscarlo a la casa de los McBride y al parque Ketcham, mientras que yo lo haría primero en " _Gusʼ_ _Games and Grub"_ y luego donde Flip, por si la depresión le despertaba una urgencia por tomar _flippees_... Quien terminó tomándose un _flippee_ fui yo, sentado en la acera de la estación de servicio.

Me sentía de lo peor. Ni siquiera el burbujeante sabor artificial de fresa/sandía que inundaba mi paladar lograba reconfortarme esa vez. Había intentado que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo llevaran su relación hasta el punto clave, y lo único que logré fue resquebrajarla. ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? Nada. Se acabó mi participación. Cada vez que intervengo, termino empeorando las cosas. Y ni siquiera tengo idea de qué pudiera hacer Luan por su parte.

Di un sorbo enorme. Necesitaba congelarme el cerebro. Ese placer de cinco largos segundos llegó a su fin, al igual que la bebida congelada.

—¡Flip! ¡Sírveme otro! —grité desde mi lugar.

—¡Ven tú por él! ¡Y trae cambio exacto esta vez, niño! —me respondió. La decepción me hizo suspirar.

Mi teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de Luan.

" _Encontré a Clyde"_

Se lo respondí de inmediato.

" _DODNE ESTAN UDS"_

" _En su casa. Hablaré con él. Ve a nuestra casa"_

" _CMO STA EL"_

" _Clyde está bien. No te preocupes :) "_

Tal como lo había estado pensando, todo se arreglaría sin mí.

Decidí tomar un autobús a casa. Mientras veía las calles y a la gente pasando, inmersa en sus asuntos, pensé en esta semana: En cómo empezó y cómo iba terminando. Recordé la risa de Luan en _Burpinʼ_ _Burger_ , su lindo rostro, sus dientes relucientes y ese cabello meciéndose al ritmo de su felicidad. Por eso fue que comencé este embrollo. Porque creí, en mi equivocación, que hacer que mi hermana cambiara era una buena idea.

Revisé mi teléfono otra vez, y no había ni un mensaje nuevo. Leí nuevamente el último:

" _Clyde está bien. No te preocupes :) "_

Quería que Clyde estuviera bien. El gran amigo que siempre ha acompañado mis aventuras, y ha seguido mis planes más absurdos, pasó un momento horrible esta tarde. Por mi culpa.

¿Y yo iba rumbo a casa, tranquilamente, sin asumir ninguna clase de responsabilidad? Si quería estar en paz conmigo mismo, tendría que quedarme con algo del sufrimiento que ellos han experimentado.

Este autobús pasa muy cerca de la casa McBride antes de llegar a mi casa. Tenía una oportunidad.

Me bajé en el momento indicado y corrí hacia donde ellos estaban. Al acercarme, escuchaba cada vez más fuerte una melodía de jazz, la cual me indicaba que ahí estaría también el señor Howard.

—¡Lincoln! Qué bueno verte. ¿Vienes a buscar a tu hermanita?

—Hola, señor McBride. Sí, y quisiera hablar con Clyde también.

Mi amigo apareció detrás de su padre.

—¡Clyde! —exclamé, y le di un abrazo.

—Qué sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí, amigo? Creí que estarías en tu casa. —dijo con una risa nerviosa después que dejé de abrazarlo.

—No estaría tranquilo mientras no te viera a ti y a mi hermana en buenos términos. ¿Dónde está Luan?

—S… Será mejor que pases. Toma asiento. ¿Te gusta la música de Chris Botti? Está sonando uno de los discos favoritos de mi papá —añadió, mientras me halaba del brazo hacia adentro.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Sí. Solo debo salir un rato. Espera aquí.

Una carita conocida asomó del fondo de la sala.

—Un momento. ¿Adónde vas?

Era Luan. Su expresión dura e inquisitiva se transformó en una de auténtica sorpresa.

—¡Luan! —exclamé.

—Oh… ¡Hola, Linc!

Clyde se había retirado. Luan salió y me tomó de la mano.

—¡Espera, amor! Lincoln quiere que vayamos contigo —gritó hacia afuera, pero muy cerca de mi oído.

—Luan, yo no quiero...

—¡Pues claro que quieres!

Me llevó hacia afuera. Alcancé a oír al señor Howard diciendo: —Supongo que no será necesario preparar una tercera taza de té con galletas.

Y ahí estaba yo, en medio de ese extraño cuadro.

Clyde avanzando a toda prisa, pero con un nerviosismo bastante notorio, mientras mi hermana me llevaba del brazo (ya no de la mano) detrás de él.

—¡No vayas tan rápido, gotita de chocolate! Linky puede cansarse.

—No te agites, bebita bonita. Lincoln y tú pueden esperar en casa, o en el camino, si gustan.

—No hay problema si te acompañamos. Estoy segura de eso.

—No lo creo, va a aburrirse mucho.

Tantos "no" me estaban enfermando.

—¡Sí les agradecería que me explicaran adonde vamos! —reclamé. Aunque empezaba a sospechar del lugar al que nos dirigíamos, tuve que preguntar:

—Vamos a mi casa, ¿ verdad?

—No —respondieron ambos. No sé por qué pregunté, si no iba a creerles una negación.

Apenas a unos metros de la casa Loud, Clyde se detuvo.

—Oh, qué cabeza la mía. Acabo de recordar que olvidé algo en mi casa —dijo, y corrió de regreso.

—¡Mentiras! —gritó Luan, y salió tras él.

Yo me quedé en mi lugar, menos triste que cuando llegué, pero muchísimo más confundido. ¿Por qué están actuando así? ¿El estrés los volvió locos, o acaso...?

Esperé un minuto, y tras sentirme como un tonto, empecé a dirigirme hacia adentro.

—Quieto, hermanito.

La voz de Luan me detuvo. Se acercaba a mí, arrastrando a Clyde por el cuello de la camisa. Él se veía aterrado.

—Sabemos que hemos estado actuando raro, pero todo está bien entre nosotros, te lo garantizo. ¿Verdad, go-ti-ta?

—¡Seguro, Linc! —fue lo que mi amigo respondió.

Decidí rendirme y aceptar lo que pasara.

—Okey. Les creo. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Ya que estamos aquí, mi lindo novio nos puede mostrar lo que está debajo del toldo. ¿Podrías develar tu proyecto misterioso, Clyde?

—Con gusto. Así será —respondió él, sonriendo por fin.

La escena estaba por ponerse aún más extraña.

Un grito de mujer sonó desde la parte de atrás de la casa.

—¡Rayos! ¿Oyeron eso? —dije de inmediato.

—¡Rayos y más rayos! —respondió Clyde, y echó a correr.

Luan y yo lo seguimos de inmediato. Lynn nos salió al encuentro.

—¡Lo siento, Clyde! ¡No logré impedirlo! ¡Sabes que contra ella no tengo oportunidad!

—No... —respondió él, y siguió hasta el origen del grito.

Lo que hallamos fue esto:

El toldo levantado.

Una manguera gruesa, que surgía de una caja que se hallaba abajo del toldo.

Una montaña de crema batida, de la cual surgían dos largas piernas femeninas.

Leni llegando a la escena, y pasando el dedo en la crema batida.

—No recuerdo que mi trabajo en madera haya quedado así de cremoso. ¡Y rico! —comentó al respecto, con una tierna sonrisa.

Iba a preguntarle a Clyde qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero lo vi desmayarse en un charco de sangre nasal. Y una voz surgió de la montaña de crema:

—¡Este es literalmente el recibimiento más ingrato que he recibido tras casi una semana de sacrificio!

Lori asomó su furibunda cabeza, y nos vio a Luan y a mí.

—¿Te causa gracia, Luan? —añadió.

En efecto, una risita se escapó de los labios de ella.

Lori se levantó de un brinco, y agarró uno de los cinceles que estaban cerca del toldo. Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

—¡Espera, Lori! ¡Esto es un malentendido! —dije, para tratar de calmarla. No quería que nada empeorara este día aún más.

—¿La proteges? ¿Eres su cómplice? ¡Entonces les daré una lección que literalmente no olvidarán jamás!

—¡Corre, Lincoln! —gritó asustada Luan, mientras me tomaba otra vez del brazo. Corrimos hacia adentro de la casa, mientras nuestra furiosa hermana nos perseguía.

—¡No creas que no estoy ansioso por escuchar una buena explicación de todo esto! —le grité a mi hermana comediante mientras subíamos las gradas.

—¡Tendrás tu respuesta, pero dudo que te guste! —respondió, y tomamos rumbo al lado izquierdo.

—A ver... ¡Pruébame!

Entramos a su habitación. Luna escuchaba música acostada en su cama con los audífonos puestos, así que no notó nuestra presencia. Nos acercamos a la ventana, moviendo un viejo sillón que estaba bloqueando el camino.

—Nada fue real, ¿entiendes? —confesó Luan.

—¿Nada? ¿A qué te refieres con nada?

Lori asomó por la puerta, derramando crema.

—¡Aquí están! —clamó.

—Oye, hermana... lo siento, esa broma era para Linc, no para ti. A propósito, no te ves _nata_ mal. ¿Entiendes?

—Ay, ¡cierra la boca! —la regañé.

—¡Sí que te crees graciosa! —exclamó nuestra hermana mayor.

Luan empujó el sillón con un pie hacia Lori. En ese momento recordé dónde había visto ese feo mueble antes: en el ático.

Lori alzó su pie para detener el sillón, pero al hacerlo activó el resorte del asiento. Ella salió disparada de espaldas hacia afuera del cuarto.

Luna emitió un inoportuno "¡Yeah!" desde su cama.

Aprovechamos para correr a su lado y bajar las escaleras.

—¡Perdón, Lori! —dije sin detenerme.

Iba a dirigirme a la sala, pero Luan me haló hacia la cocina. Ahí dentro estaba papá.

—¡Oigan! ¿Quién dejó esta caja de azúcar glas destapada? —reclamó al vernos.

—Fui yo... Perdón, papi —contestó Luan con una dulzura fingida.

Lori entró tan rápido que empujó a Luan, y ella a papá, haciendo que el azúcar se le soltara de las manos y se esparciera por el aire. Eso me hizo recordar algo malo acerca de mezclar azúcar glas con fuego. Y ahí en la cocina, estaba Lisa con su mechero encendido.

—¿Cómo puede ser mi familia tan propensa a imprudencias científicas? —dijo Lisa, ya resignada a experimentar otra explosión más en su trayectoria.


	10. Luan y yo, otra vez

10\. Luan y yo, otra vez

Si el haberte dicho que hubo una explosión en la cocina de nuestra casa te dejó con preocupación, déjame confesar que no es para tanto. Los Loud tenemos un largo historial de soportar detonaciones de toda índole. Aparte del horrible susto y de nuestro aspecto ennegrecido, la mayor víctima fue el cabello de Lori, pues la mezcla de calor y crema batida le dio un estilo afro.

Lo que fue problemático en esta ocasión, es que mi padre haya acabado tan chamuscado como nosotros. Nos condenó a una semana sin salir de casa a Luan, a Lori y a mí; después de limpiar la cocina, claro está.

Al caer la noche, me encontré en mi habitación, recostado en la cama, en mi ropa interior roja y con un comic nuevo abierto. Digo "abierto" porque no lo estaba leyendo. Mi mente no se deshacía de los eventos de esta semana. Todo lo que hice y todo lo que sufrí había sido en vano. Mi temido Día de los Inocentes era al día siguiente, y me encontraba en la misma situación en que todo inició.

Una voz conocida sonó desde afuera.

—Toc, toc.

—¿Qué quieres, Luan?

—Hablar contigo.

Aunque había un montón de cosas que yo necesitaba saber para estar en paz, simplemente no quería verla a ella en un largo tiempo.

—Déjame pasar. Necesito explicarte ciertas cosas. Cosas que te harán sentir mejor.

Rayos.

—Pasa.

Ella entró. Se veía serena, casi fría. Se quedó de pie frente a mí.

—Con respecto a lo que ha pasado esta semana, he de suponer que tienes preguntas que hacer. Responderé cada una de ellas hasta el último detalle.

Puse el cómic a un lado

—Me dijiste que "nada" había sido cierto. Define lo que es "nada".

—Exageré con esa palabra. Quise decir que mi noviazgo con Clyde fue completamente fingido. Los dos decidimos engañarte. Y fue precisamente porque descubrimos que tú querías que nos enamoráramos.

—¿Que yo…? Bueno. Es cierto. Admito que era mi intención. ¿Pero cómo lo supieron?

Luan rió, y respondió de inmediato:

—Tu plan fue burdo. Exagerabas cada gesto amable entre él y yo. Nos decías que éramos el uno para el otro por cosas insignificantes. Después del accidente con la crema, hablé con Clyde y le dije que nos mantuviéramos en contacto para averiguar qué pasaba contigo. El colmo fue esa noche.

—¿Qué pasó esa noche? No recuerdo.

—Le mentiste a tu mejor amigo, diciéndole que él me gustaba. Antes de responderte, él me llamó a mí y decidimos empezar a fingir todo.

—Pues cuando te pidió la cita sonó muy real.

—El pobrecito estaba nervioso. Aun así, fue muy ingenioso. Me encantó.

—¿Y lo que pasó en el cine, con Trish?

—Clyde fue muy valiente, como un caballero en armadura brillante, pero estuve lejos de enamorarme.

—¿Hubo algo que sí haya sido real, entonces?

—La incapacidad de besarnos. Claro está. Y lo usamos en tu contra.

—Entonces, lo de la bofetada…

—Nunca sucedió. Aprovechamos que te levantaste para fingir que había pasado algo.

—¿Hubo alguien más que les ayudó en su plan?

—Los padres de Clyde. Les explicamos que no era nada malo, y que los necesitábamos para organizar una cena de novios. Estuvo muy buena, por cierto.

—Sí, deliciosa… ¡No me distraigas! Ustedes dos fueron muy malos conmigo. No crean que no he estado sufriendo todo este tiempo. ¿Lo pueden imaginar?

—Y bien merecido te lo tienes, por intentar manipular los sentimientos ajenos. Estoy lejos de arrepentirme de lo que hice, a diferencia de Clyde.

—¿Clyde?

—Después de la falsa bofetada, me reuní con él en su casa, como lo habíamos planeado. Empezamos a organizar la fase final, que era fingir que todo se había arreglado, llevarte al toldo y que toda esa crema que preparé te bañara. Entonces, Clyde dijo que ya no quería seguir. Que te habíamos preocupado demasiado. Intentó escapar a desactivar la broma, pero entonces tú llegaste y nos viste discutir en el camino.

—Clyde… El mejor amigo que puede existir.

—Ahora soy yo la que tiene una pregunta para ti. ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

—¡Quería que tú y él fueran felices!

Luan endureció la mirada.

—Necesito la _verdadera_ razón, Lincoln Loud. A mí me haces feliz con pizza. ¿Por qué buscaste que me enamorara de tu amigo?

—Pues… Quería que tú cambiaras. Sabes, tú eres mi hermana favorita. Adoro estar contigo. Pero lo único que temo es cuando llega el Día de los Inocentes. Entonces, dejas de ser la chica más maravillosa del mundo y te transformas. Necesitaba que alguien robara tu atención, que te llenara de amor esos días, para que no pensaras en esas bromas tan pesadas que haces.

Ella guardó silencio, y se sentó en la cama, cerca de mí. Luego dijo:

—Tú sabes que yo te amo, ¿verdad?

No supe qué responder.

—Como hermano, tonto —prosiguió ella—. Siempre has sido mi bebé, y en días recientes, hasta un héroe que protege a todas sus hermanas por igual. Tu dulce risa cuando estabas pequeño fue de lo que más me inspiró a hacer comedia. Tanto adoro hacer comedia, que el Día de los Inocentes es mi momento favorito del año. Gracias a ti celebro así ese día.

—¿El día en que menos río y más golpes recibo?

—Sí. Y siempre he esperado que me devuelvas las bromas.

Eso me hizo pensar.

—Esta semana casi te engaño —respondí.

—Casi. Pero, como ves, no es fácil engañarme. Ah, casi lo olvido. Debido a que te engañé a ti y a toda la familia, además de que por el castigo no puedo conseguir material para bromas, no celebraré el Día de los Inocentes mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! —respondí con entusiasmo.

—Pero te lo advierto. Algunas ya estaban instaladas desde hoy en la mañana. Las hallarán en donde menos se las esperan. Lo genial sería que alguien las desactivara para salvar a la familia. Eso es lo que haría un héroe.

—Sí. Sería muy heroico.

Ella se puso de pie.

—Antes de irme, te informo que Clyde había dicho que pasado mañana vendría a inaugurar el verdadero proyecto que hizo con Leni.

—Excelente. No me lo perderé.

—Buenas noches, Linky —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta.

—Buenas noches. Oye, Luan… Pasa feliz día mañana.

—Tú también.

La puerta se cerró. Apagué la luz y cerré los ojos, procurando que amaneciera lo más pronto posible.

 **FIN**

 _(Muy pronto, un epílogo)_


	11. EPÍLOGO: Besitos y tortacitos

EPÍLOGO: Besitos y tortacitos

 **(NOTA: La versión de Wattpad incluye canciones insertas. Así que en esta versión sólo pondré los nombres de las canciones. Les recomiendo que las busquen en YouTube, son muy buenas).**

 _ **CANCIÓN: "Don't tell me lies" - Breathe**_

 **-HABITACIÓN DE LINCOLN, ANOCHE:**

Lincoln permanecía con los ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa.

"Seré héroe", pensaba.

 **-GARAGE DE LA CASA LOUD, DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES POR LA MAÑANA:**

Un pequeño ratón paseaba sobre las cajas de herramientas. Se paró sobre un bulto cubierto con un toldo. Unos gritos de Lincoln, aparentemente de dolor causado por una broma, asustaron al ratoncito. Resbaló y se aferró del toldo para no caer. Por desgracia, esa cobertura fue deslizándose y cayó al suelo con todo y roedor, revelando lo que ocultaba: un bajorrelieve en madera, que mostraba a Lincoln con disfraz de Ace Savvy, y al fondo, Clyde con traje de Jack Un Ojo.

 **-HABITACIÓN DE LUCY, ANOCHE:**

Lucy revisaba su tarot, sentada en el escritorio.

—Las cartas no mintieron. Lincoln enfrentó el miedo esta tarde, y Clyde encontró el final de su tortuoso viaje cuando tomó sus propias decisiones. Fue en vano, pero era lo que le daría la paz que necesitaba. Por cierto, él no anda con mi hermana.

Lucy tomó la carta de "Los Enamorados" que estaba a un lado y la lanzó hacia atrás. Haiku, quien estaba sentada en la cama de la pequeña gótica, la atrapó en el aire.

—Oír eso trae un rayo de luz a la oscuridad de mi alma —comentó, cruzando una pierna.

 **-GELATERIA ROMANA, DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS** :

Hoy era su primer día de trabajo. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Ronnie Anne y, en especial, esa chica fea parlanchina de dientes saltones habían logrado que la despidieran del cine. Ahora, Trish Ledditon iniciaba una nueva etapa, en la que había decidido estar lejos de los problemas. Se puso tras el mostrador, y observó todo ese rico gelato.

Risas apareció a su lado, dándole un codazo.

—Recuerda que estás en mes de prueba —le dijo alegremente, —así que no _pruebes_ el producto. Mucho menos ése, que unos amigos vendrán hoy a comprarlo.

Y se alejó.

Trish odiaba a esa payasa. Le recordaba a la parlanchina. Así que como un reto, pasó el dedo en el gelato prohibido, y se lo llevó a la boca... Sintió deseos de abrazar a Risas.

 **-HABITACIÓN DE LORI, DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES POR LA MAÑANA:**

—¿Oíste esos gritos, Lori? Se parece a la voz de Lincoln —comentó Leni desde su cama. Su hermana mayor estaba demasiado concentrada frente al espejo, tratando de alisar su enorme afro. Se veía literalmente mal.

 **-CINEMA DE ROYAL WOODS, DÍAS ATRÁS:**

Ronnie Anne se desternillaba de risa con cada escena de zombies, mientras Luan y Clyde aprovechaban la distracción para soltarse las manos.

—Odio esta película. Tiene un guión horroroso —confesó ella.

—Eso me empieza a dar asco —respondió el chico. Y tras una pausa, preguntó: —¿Estás segura de que hacemos lo correcto?

—Por supuesto. Eso está fuera de discusión.

—Dime otra cosa... ¿Ya has estado enamorada de verdad?

—Así es. El chico no lo sabe aún.

—¿Y se lo confesarás algún día? Deberías hacerlo.

—Lo haré. Justo cuando esta broma termine.

 **-CASA McBRIDE, ANOCHE:**

Clyde hizo su rutina habitual de sacudir el polvo del altar dedicado a Lori en su habitación. Estaba lleno de fotos tomadas a escondidas. Algunas desenfocadas, otras lejanas. Cuando terminó, aprovechó para agregar una foto que desentonaba mucho con las otras.

Una foto de Luan posando alegremente, jugueteando con unos lentes de Groucho Marx en una mano y guiñando un ojo. Una graciosa letra de carta rezaba:

 _"Para: Gotita de Chocolate. De: Luan"_

Clyde se dirige al lector y dice:

—¿Saben qué amerita esto? ¡Una de Chris Botti!

 _ **CANCIÓN: "Regroovable" - Chris Botti**_

 **F I N**


End file.
